worldtriggerfandomcom-20200223-history
Rokurō Wakamura
}} |alias = (by Miura) |Jakuson}}(by Ōji) |image = Wakamura (123).jpg |Romaji = Wakamura Rokurō |kanji = 若村麓郎 |gender = Male |Age = 17 |Species = Human |Birthdate = April 16 |Constellation = Falco |Blood Type = B |Height = 172 cm |Hair = Platinum Blonde |Status = Alive |Class = B |Team Rank = B-rank #9 |Affiliation = Border |Team = Katori Unit |Occupation = Border Combatant High School Student |Teammates = Yōko Katori (Leader) Yūta Miura Hana Somei (Operator) |Relatives = Father Mother Older Sister |Main = Asteroid (Assault Rifle) Hound (Assault Rifle) Shield |Subs = Chameleon Shield Bagworm |Type = Normal |Position = Gunner |Manga = Chapter 123 |Game = Smash Borders【ワールドトリガー】ゲーム公式アカウントConta verificada (World Trigger official game twitter)}} |Wakamura Rokurō}} is a B-rank Gunner and a member of Katori Unit. Appearance Wakamura is a light-skinned, bespectacled teenager of average height and build. He has messy, platinum blonde hair parted along the middle gathered in uneven locks. After the match against Tamakoma Second he was seen wearing a light cardigan over a black tee with a V-neck and white trousers. His uniform consists in a black undershirt with a high, stiff neck, over which Wakamura wwears a purple jacket with long sleeves that terminate in gloves with one black dot on each knuckle. The jacket also has a high neck, though not as high as the undershirt's, black shoulderpads, white lining and short straps on his hips. Three red vertical lines starting at the top of the collar and reaching down to the waist, each tapering off into a point, and six silver ornamental buttons, arranged in two columns of three on his chest, decorate the undershirt. Two similar buttons can be found on each of his sleeves, and two more on his hips. The uniform is completed by purple trousers merged to boots with black soles.Volume 17 Character Profiles Personality Wakamura is high-strung, competitive, and very outspoken. This combination of traits may cause him to insult his opponents, but much more frequently it causes attrition with Yōko Katori. Part of his frustration is due to his own feelings of insecurity, which are caused by his failure to reach Master Class after two years of hard training and despite Sumiharu Inukai's tutelage. Relationships Yōko Katori The demotion to the mid-tier of B-rank has exacerbated Katori and Wakamura's relationship. He is very outspoken in his criticism of her, sometimes excessively so, taking a harsh tone which causes her to respond back in kind. His calling her out on her detrimental lack of motivation before the match against Tamakoma Second sparked their harshest argument yet, with Wakamura pointing out that she would need to work hard before she can complain about there being nothing she can do, and Katori responding to his criticism first by mocking his skills, then by throwing her phone at him. On that occasion Wakamura seemed to acknowledge that part of his frustration with her is due to his own insecurities and envy. It is only after the fight that Wakamura realizes that Katori would actually like to work harder, but is afraid of being unable to do so. In that instance he was shocked by Hana Somei's suggestion that Katori quit Border, which might imply that despite his strained relationship with his captain, Wakamura does not want her to leave. The two are on a first-name basis. Neither appends an honorific. Hana Somei Wakamura is attracted to Somei due to her calm and collected demeanor, and especially likes watching her study. Like Katori, he respects her enough to end his skirmishes with his captain when she chides them, with her appearing to take on the role of conciliator on occasion, although it is not uncommon for her to let the arguments fizzle out on their own. Like his teammates, Wakamura trusts her enough to follow her directions blindly in combat. Somei and Wakamura call each other by their first names, she appending the honorific ''-kun'', he using ''-san''. Yūta Miura Miura and Wakamura seem to be close, enough for Miura to repeatedly address his teammate by abbreviating his name and merging it with the honorific ''-kun''. Miura attempts to pacify Katori and Wakamura whenever they fight, albeit very ineffectively, without ever taking a stance himself. Katori's brother Wakamura and Katori's brother are friends. It is through his connection with him that Wakamura joined Katori Unit. Sumiharu Inukai Inukai agreed to tutor Wakamura in Gunner techniques for an unknown amount of time. Wakamura refers to him by his surname followed by the honorific ''-senpai'', denoting respect. Quotes * (To Yōko Katori) "It happens to everyone. Before you complain, watch the competitors' logs." * (To Katori) "It took you only half a year to become Master Class. While I spent two years working hard and even asked Inukai to teach me. And I still can't reach you! But... you can get there without even training. So why don't you take this more seriously?!" * (To Katori) "You always look for a reason not to take try your best!! 'A wall that separates the elite from the rest'?! Say that after you've really tried to break through it!!" * "That idiot... She's charging in on her own!" * (To Yūta Miura) "Stay away! Support Yōko!" Trivia * Wakamura likes egg sandwiches, chicken, and watching Somei study. References Navigation Category:Human Category:Male Category:Border Category:Katori Unit Category:Gunner Category:B-rank Category:Alive Category:Combatant Category:Characters Category:Border Combatants Category:Characters born in April Category:Characters with B-type blood Category:Rokurō Wakamura